joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
L (Death Note)
Summary L (エル, Eru) is a world-renowned detective who takes on the challenge of catching the serial killer known only as Kira. In his investigation L becomes highly suspicious of Light and makes it his goal to prove that he is Kira. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | 0''' '''Name: L. Lawliet, Ryuzaki Origin: Death Note Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Detective, Fangirl Fodder Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Conceptual Manipulation (L is capable of damaging Light Yagami. It's stated that a world without Light would be dark, given that Light Yagami was who Misa was referring to, that means that Light Yagami is the embodiment of Light, and so L being able to damage a conceptual being would mean he logically has Conceptual Manipulation), Abstact Existence (Is the embodiment of Justice along with Light, word phrasing? No, since Conceptual Embodiment has already been proven in the show, it makes no sense that this would be any different), Immortality (Types 6 and 8. After death, he lived on in Mello and Near. Should be able to stay alive so long as the concept of Justice exists, via being the embodiment of Justice), Intangibility and Non-Corporeal Negation (L is capable of scaring away Ryuk with a tennis ball hit, implying that it would of done damage to him. Ryuk is incapable of being damaged by physical means and is an extension of the Death Note, which explains how you can only see Ryuk if you come into contact with the Death Note, suggesting that his true form isn't the form that exists now. Which is the exact definition for Non-Corporeal. Furthermore, Ryuk didn't even try to dodge Bullets, suggesting that he doesn't dodge attacks that won't hurt him. This means that L would've actually hurt Ryuk, which would bypass his Non-Corporeality and Intangibility), Logic Manipulation (Despite being a diabetic basement dweller, L is capable of contending with Light on more than one occasion, who's an athletic high schooler. This is a logical impossibility, and so L doing it would grant him Logic Manipulation), Telepathy (Via this), Non-Existent Physiology (Appears in front of Light despite not existing), Immunity to Empathic Manipulation (Is described as a "lying monster", who lacks emotions, and is thus immune to Empathic Manipulation), Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, One-Hit Kill and Disease Manipulation (Despite being killed by Light, he appears narrating his death in Relight 2 and directly appears in front of Light at the end of the series. He is as such directly immune to the effects of the Death Note) | Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence 'Attack Potency: Outerverse level '(It's stated in the Death Note guidebooks that L's intelligence is below Light and Near, however Ohba states that L is the smartest character in the series because "the plot requires it". This thus means that L transcends both logic and the plot, which would be 1-A) | '''Absolute Infinity '(Transcends the Death Note verse and sees it as fiction, and as such transcends all Death Note's concepts. This is further shown by how he is alive despite the fact that he is dead meaning he transcends life and death completely) '''Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Omnipresent Striking Strength: Outerverse Class | Absolute Infinity Durability: Outerverse level | Absolute Infinity Stamina: Unknown '(Probably gains short bursts of energy through his diabetic consumption of sugar) 'Range: Unknown ' '''Standard Equipment: '''Food 'Intelligence: 'Genius (He is the true identity of the three most famous and influential detectives in the world Coyle, Deneuve, and himself, and can easily get top marks in all subjects in the prestigious university of Todai.) | '''Omniscient '(Knows the entire plot of Death Note, including details that weren't known to him in the anime) '''Weaknesses: '''If he sits down normally, his deductive and investigative abilities are decreased by 40% Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Death Note Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Hax Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Users Category:Fate Users Category:Abstracts Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Omniprescent Characters